


us, and only us

by orphan_account



Series: week of newsbians [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and they love deh, but its not, dear evan hansen - Freeform, dont ask, just plotless fluff, newsbians, seriously, the summary kinda implies that its second pov, theyre in love, this is to make up for the angst i posted last night lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So maybe walking into the kitchen when your dorky girlfriend is singing Dear Evan Hansen songs isn't that bad.





	us, and only us

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and dumb and bad and im only posting it bc i posted angst last night and also ! this week im doing a week of newsbians fics so ! here's the monday one lmao
> 
> the reason behind the week of newsbians: my gals don't get enough representation within the newsies fandom and im sad so im writing fics for my gals so they can be appreciated

" _So you got what you always wanted,_ " Sarah sang as she grabbed ingredients from the cupboards, her hips swaying slightly as she danced around the kitchen. " _So you got your dream come true. Good for you._ " 

"You absolute _dork_ ," Katherine said, smirking, as she entered the room, bags of groceries in her hands. "Singing along to Dear Evan Hansen and dancing around the kitchen. What a cutie."

"I hate you," Sarah mumbled, her face flushing red. Katherine placed the bags on the table and wrapped her arms around Sarah's waist, hugging her from behind. 

"Hmm," Katherine hummed, grabbing Sarah's hand and intertwining their fingers. "Last I knew, you loved me."

"You know what I mean, dork."

"I know exactly what you mean, nerd."

"Loser."

"Weirdo."

"Geek."

Katherine laughed, pressing a kiss to Sarah's neck.

"So, how's the loveliest girl in the world doing?"

"I don't know, Kath. How are you doing?" Katherine blushed at that, smiling shyly. 

"F-Fine," she stammered out. Sarah laughed, spinning around in Katherine's arms to face her. 

"Ha! I finally made you flustered! For the first time in two years, I made you blush!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You're the worst," Katherine mumbled, hiding her face in the crook of Sarah's neck. 

"Not what you were saying last night," Sarah said in a sing-song tone. 

"Sarah, last night you and I were watching Disney movies and eating cake," Katherine replied, skeptically raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. 

"Exactly my point. You were too busy stuffing your face with cake to call me the worst, therefore you didn't say it last night," Sarah concluded, earning an eye roll from Katherine.

"Nerd."

"Dork."

"Weirdo."

"Loser."

"Geek."

Sarah and Katherine both burst into fits of laughter. Sarah sighed, grabbing Katherine's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I love you, you know that?"

"You only remind me seventy times a day, love." 

"Well, sometimes I worry you might forget," Sarah retorted, smiling as her girlfriend laughed. Katherine kissed Sarah softly.

"I doubt I'll ever forget. But the constant reminders are good for my ego," she teased, smirking. Sarah rolled her eyes, giggling. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

Sarah grinned, pulling Katherine in for a tight hug. She pulled away from the hug when she heard _Only Us_ playing on her phone. She smiled softly, grabbing both of Katherine's hands and intertwining their fingers. 

"I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me," Sarah sang softly. "So I'll give you ten thousand reasons not to let me go. But if you really see me, if you like me for me and nothing else, that's all that I've wanted for longer than you'd possibly know." 

"So it can be us, it can be us, and only us," Katherine chimed in, beginning to spin in slow circles with Sarah. "And what came before won't count anymore or matter. We can try that."

"It's not so impossible," Sarah sang, pulling Katherine close. "Nobody else put the two of us here, 'cause you're saying it's possible."

"We can just watch the whole world disappear, 'til you're the only one I still know how to see."

"It's just you and me."

Sarah leaned in and kissed Katherine sweetly, giggling into the kiss. Katherine wrapped her arms around Sarah's shoulders, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you?" Katherine mumbled, pressing a kiss to Sarah's neck. Sarah laughed.

"I think I should be the one asking that question."

"No way."

"Yes way."


End file.
